ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor: Fantasy
The X Factor: Fantasy is a fan fic music competition to find new singing talent; the winner of the fan fic will recieve an award, and there very own template. Based on The X Factor format, the competition consists of auditions, in front of producers and then the judges with a live audience; bootcamp; judges' houses and then the live finals. Auditions for the show began in May 2012 and concluded in July 2012. The judging panel consists of Manuel, Nasia, Delilah, Andrew. Judges and hosts This fan fic competition was brought over by Manuel. He was a little worried about bring over to the wiki, because he wasnt sure how the ratings would be. Season 1 of The X Factor Mashup was comfirmed in January 2012. In early November 2012, it was announced that Delilah, Sam, Justin, Ellie, Shan, and Andrew were all in negotiations for judging roles, but later in the month it was announced that Delilah, Ellie, and Sam would join Manuel in the judging panel. In December 2012 only days before the premiere, Sam dropped out for unknown reasons and was replaced by Andrew. In week 5 of the competition Ellie dropped out for unknown reasons and was replaced by Nasia. Judges houses Finalists This is the offical 13 contestants on The X Factor: Fantasy Live Shows Result Summary Note: Nasia did not replace Ellie until week 5. Live Show Details Week 1 Theme: British Invasion Judges votes to eliminate: *'Delilah: '''Jenner, backed her own act Emblem3 *'Manuel: Emblem3, stated he doesn't like them at all *'Andrew: '''Jenner, wants Tom to shut up about him *'Ellie: '''Emblem3, backed her own act Blake Jenner Week 2 '''Theme: '''Current Hits '''Judges votes to eliminate: *'Delilah: '''Jade, felt Cassadee's save me song, moved her. *'Manuel: Jade, felt Cassadee was a better contestant. *'Andrew: '''Jade, felt disconnect and felt he was unable to mentor her anymore. *'Ellie: '''Jade, felt Cassadee had a better chance to win. Week 3 '''Theme: '''Ladies of the 80's '''Judges votes to eliminate: *'Delilah: '''Jenner, felt Jacob's chances were better. *'Manuel: Artist, saw more potential in Blake. *'Andrew: '''Jenner, thought Jacob had more star quality. *'Ellie: '''Artist, thought Blake would be easier to coach. Week 4 '''Theme: '''Contestant's Choice '''Judges votes to eliminate: *'Delilah: '''Artist, backed her own act Little Mix. *'Manuel: Little Mix, felt that Jacob needed it more. *'Andrew: '''Little Mix, felt that Jacob wants it more. *'Ellie: '''Little Mix, backed her own act Jacob Artist. Week 5 '''Theme: '''Inspirational Songs '''Judges votes to eliminate: *'Delilah: '''Lloyd, couldn't decide so she chose based on experience. *'Manuel: Pope, backed his own act, Cher Lloyd, but also said Pope deserved to be there. *'Andrew: '''Lloyd, backed his own act, Cassadee Pope. *'Nasia: '''Lloyd, stated Cassadee's save me song moved her. Week 6 '''Theme: '''Acoustic Songs '''Judges votes to eliminate: *'Delilah: '''Weisman, felt Jacob wanted it more. *'Manuel: Artist, stated he backed Michael from the start. *'Andrew: '''Weisman, felt that Jacob's save me song was what did it. *'Nasia: '''Weisman, stated from what she's seen, she thinks Jacob deserves it more. Week 7 '''Theme: '''Divas Night; Duets '''Judges votes to eliminate: *'Delilah: ' *'Manuel: ' *'Andrew: ' *'Nasia: ' Category:Fanfics Category:Writing